


10 Hurt Comfort_Adam/Lucifer/Michael

by BabyDracky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 10_hurt_comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has come back to life but he still is a powerful vessel and a powerful vessel is always needed even if he is a second choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Hurt Comfort_Adam/Lucifer/Michael

**Author's Note:**

> 10_Hurt_Comfort  
> Theme 3 - Second place

Adam’s life has been a nightmare those last past years. Could he actually count it as his life regarding the fact that most part has happened after his death? He doesn’t know. One thing he was sure about, he may be lying in his bed, he may has been asleep a minute ago he was now fully awaken, facing the nightmare.

\- Hello Adam, smiled the devil.

\- Lucifer, he whispers.

He doesn’t need to see the lost angel’s shape to recognize him, a blurry dark Grace sitting at his bedside.

\- Glad to see you didn’t forget about me, answered gently the same voice.

Adam doesn’t move, doesn’t try to scream or run. He will always be able to find him.

\- How could I? Smirked Adam.

\- I was thinking about you lately. A lot. I was hoping we could give it a try. Together.

Adam stares at the dark shape, his eyes as focused as they can be, not blinking.

\- I'm flattered but you think too much. You plot too much for your own good as well, answered Adam as composed as he can be.

The nightmares he had since he came back from Hell were so very cozier than this little chat.

\- You don’t fear me. You can feel my Grace. I like that, whispered lasciviously the devil.

\- Should be a fool not to fear you, said Adam honestly.

Adam can feel Lucifer smile and softly spread his wings towards him. That time together in the cage had just done that to him. He may be the only one to feel Lucifer as he does. Creepy to hell.

\- Join me, Adam. Give yourself to me and I’ll give you so much more that you can imagine.

Adam has to laugh to that. The only thing that Adam would dream about is his sanity to come back and say hello. He is pretty sure that making a pact with the devil won’t help him here.

\- There is nothing you can give me, answered Adam tired.

\- I think I have.

Lucifer shape has come closer; he is now all around him.

\- Be mine and I’ll give you revenge on Michael. I’ll let you have your way with him, make him fall from his pedestal, make him regret he chose you; made you his poor vulnerable second choice.

Lucifer’s voice is now seductively whispering to his ear. Adam can feel a cold breath on his skin gently caressing him. He lolls his head and sighs.

\- I don’t crave for revenge, Lucifer. I don’t want to make Michael suffer or pay for fighting for his ridiculous justice. It was my choice. I was already dead. I never thought it could be worst, that he would fall. That’s true, but every decision has its consequences. I paid the price but I won’t hold a grudge against him anymore. Nor will I against you, you who would like to make of me an even cheaper second choice. I just want it to end.

Adam’s wrists are still bleeding; the knife he used to make the pain goes away still lying on the dirty floor. So, it is true. If you’re willing to take your own life away, it is what is waiting for you; the freezing flames of Hell. Adam may have the force to refuse Lucifer; he just can’t make it against this terrible path he chose. 

\- Back off! The voice reverberates in the whole chamber, violent thunder in the silently night.  
I won’t let you have him!

\- Michael, whispers Adam nearly asleep. 

More than any other Graces Adam is able to recognize that one. The one he shared so deeply. The one he will always crave for.

\- This human is mine to protect, adds the Archangel’s voice, spreading his wings of light in the supernatural darkness of the night.

\- Good job you did last time, drawled Lucifer though carefully backing off.

\- Let it be stated that this job I intend to devote myself fully from now on, answered Michael distinctly and haughtily. 

His grace is so beautiful and powerful. Adam feels perfectly and totally wrapped by it, warmed, and healed.

Great, just great! His wounds has been closed, he can feel his life pouring back to him. Then, he will have no other choice than going on as an empty shell until the very end.

\- You won’t be empty, whispers Michael not as insidiously gently as Lucifer but Adam supposes it’s the best the warrior can do.

\- Yeah. God’s love, right? Blasphemes Adam, not believing a word.

\- I’m not one to share God’s words or love; I am his sword, answers Michael.  
I am one to fight. And I’ll fight for your soul.

Adam just can’t hold his eyes focused anymore. He is so very tired. But slowly sinking in sleep, he feels Michael’s Grace growing all around him, all inside himself. He wasn’t empty anymore but he doesn’t fear because the powerful angel doesn’t possess his body as he once did, he kind of takes a place deep inside to share a part of his soul and Adam has never felt better.

This night he will sleep once again without fear, without nightmares knowing that the powerful Grace will always keep watch, that he’ll never be alone again.

\- Thank you, he whispers.

\- I’m sorry, Adam, whispers Michael back. 

Third time may be the charm.


End file.
